


janitor's closet.

by acajiex



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, is it tho, its really basic im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acajiex/pseuds/acajiex
Summary: quick & self indulgent; no beta reader - we die like men; also my first time writing something like this im really sorry aHAH





	janitor's closet.

**Author's Note:**

> quick & self indulgent; no beta reader - we die like men; also my first time writing something like this im really sorry aHAH

He’s panting. He’s feverish. His hands are all around his body and they’re travelling, gripping, touching, grasping. He wants to hold everything and touch everywhere. His lips attach and break away, his teeth graze and bite. He doesn’t know where he ends and where _he _begins.

A hand grasps his hair and jerks, hard. Karna’s head snaps back.

He hisses and growls at the same time. “Ash-.”

The other grunts and though Karna can’t see his face, he knows he’s smirking. He can feel Ash’s lips turn against his shoulder where he’s latched onto with his teeth. There’s something warm trickling down his skin, it’s either saliva or blood or both. Ash tugs back and pushes in further. Karna’s fist squeezes and his knuckles whiten.

They’re like high schoolers, feverishly rutting off in a janitor’s closet knowing any minute someone in the hallway is gonna hear the commotion in the cupboard and inquisitively open the door.

If they’re in luck, the poor soul is gonna be too shocked or mortified to speak about it to anyone. If their luck is shitty – and Karna knows that his is very – someone like Jalter or Gilgamesh will open the door and attract the whole of Chaldea to this performance.

All the reason to go at it faster. Harder. The archer squeezes his arm around Karna’s waist, pulling him down with every thrust. He's rough and strong, not exactly love-making here but Karna isn't selfless either. It feels good. Karna tilts his head back, protected only by the hand in his hair from the sharp edges of the shelf and moans softly. The shelf shakes, bottles topple above them. The broom leaning nearby lands onto the ground with a loud bang.

It’d be a deafening sound, but all Karna hears is the blood rushing in his ears, the hammering of his heart, the air rushing in and out of his lungs, the obscene squelching of Ash's dick pushing in and out.

He almost doesn’t notice it; they _both_ almost miss it – as the door jerks.

They freeze.

Karna’s panting forcibly slows. He’s taking slow quiet breaths, and he glances towards it. Ash’s head lifts and turns too. Their eyes are trained onto the mop locking the handle in place, the only thing between them and the person on the other side.

“Damn, what the hell-“

The door jerks harder. Neither of them move.

The sexual rush is now full of additional adrenaline. Ash turns back to Karna and gives a small, smug thrust. Karna’s fingers dig into his skin. His gaze snaps over, eyes narrowed.

Ash only grins.

_Don’t._

He does. They can’t be seen, so he lets his actions talk for him. It doesn’t matter who’s on the other side, Ash is gonna fuck him and he’s gonna keep fucking him until they’re both out and spent. _Mine, _he says.

His pace resumes, mayhaps even harder, faster than before – if it’s even possible - and Karna’s thrown back into his little world of fever. His eyes slip shut. Hurry. _Hurry._

“Is something the matter?” It’s a soft voice, one Karna’s heard only a few times. Jeanne, probably. The other identity replies something but his words are lost to Karna who only sees the fading ceiling of the little closet. Ash bites into his neck again and Karna involuntarily moans out. Ah- they’re gonna hear-

…It’s a little thrilling actually.

He chokes out Ash’s name (stopping around the second syllable), awkwardly thrusting in place as Ash’s arm tightens. The other comes soon after, ferally growling and sinking his teeth into Karna’s already abused shoulder.

They come down from their highs quickly, for there are more voices outside the door now. Hastily, they get dressed and cleaned up best they can, without a word or glance at each other.

Ash moves towards the door, grasping the mop and throwing it aside before banging his fist on the door. “Oi! Let us out!”

The voices outside raise, and then the door handle clicks.

Bright light pours into the musty room, and a breeze of fresh air wafts in. Karna squints. They filter out of the room and, with the muttering of an excuse about finding rags and seeing mice, hurry off in different directions.

They never go near the closet again.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeanne: …What about the rag…?


End file.
